


Heart ablaze

by ao_no_uma



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze to the rescue, Chirrut is reckless, Chirrut isn't blind yet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor wounds, Pre-Slash, and he pays the price, dare game, spiritassasin, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_uma/pseuds/ao_no_uma
Summary: Being popular among teenage colleauges has its price, sometimes bigger and more painful than usual.





	Heart ablaze

There was no such thing as season on Jedha. Days were dry and cold, always the same. Occasional violent rains happened too irregular to call it “season”. So Jedha citizens celebrated particular days to mark the passing time, again and again – to register years passing by.

One of the most important holidays was the longest day – “summer solstice”, as many off-world pilgrims called this day in their cultures. On Jedha, it didn’t occur in summer – the day was as cold as dry as usual – but on main streets, squares and plazas appeared extra metal baskets with hot glowing coals to keep people warm while they were celebrating that special day.

Guardians of the Whills let their disciples to join celebration too. Children were allowed to spent the evening in the city, watching performances, eating sweets and playing carelessly on Temple’s front yard. The younger ones played tag, while teenagers dared each other to jump above hot crates. Among them the most distinct was, as usual, Chirrut Îmwe. One of the youngest, yet the boldest, recklessly leapt over obstacle to land fancily, no fear of his long robes catching fire. Each of his jump made his colleagues gasp and clap their hands.

‘But I’ll bet’ Egru, blue-skinned boy four years older than Chirrut, remarked with a smirk after Chirrut’s spectacular somersault above the coals, ‘you wouldn’t dare to walk on embers.’

Chirrut’s brown eyes gleamed in low light. Sun had already disappeared below the horizon, the sky above their heads dark blue with handful of stars shining shyly, distantly. Acolytes would soon be called back to the temple, but the challenge wouldn’t be easily forgotten. And Chirrut wasn’t the one to run away from the challenge without giving it a try first.

‘Don’t bet, you’ll lose anyway’ Chirrut grinned at Egru cracking his knuckles. He was a head smaller than Egru and a half as broad as him, but other disciples had learnt long ago not to underestimate that small scrawny boy, otherwise one earned painful reminders in form of bruises.

Other students murmured lowly to themselves. Chirrut still grinned audaciously. Egru and his friend used their staffs to tip the basket over, hot coals spilling on the sandy ground of yard. With metal endings of stick they gathered coals in long narrow stripe.

‘That’s not difficult’ Egru mocked. ‘Everyone knows it’s just a thing of walking fast, faster than burn inflicts.’

‘You can follow me if you’re not afraid’ younger acolyte retorted. He detached the material from around his hips, folded it neatly and threw at Egru, then took off boots and hiked up legs of his pants, securing hems above knees.

Other disciples stood silently, watching in disbelief at Chirrut’s preparations.

Chirrut breathed in deeply few times staring at the glowing path in front of him. It was only about two meters long, barely three steps to made.

Another deep inhale, widening the feet slightly, flexing leg muscles and just then Chirrut leapt off the ground, landing right foot first. Focused on next step, flooded with adrenaline, he felt nothing until he dropped heavily on his hands and knees on the safe ground on the other end of trail, surrounded by cheerful approval of classmates. His soles _burnt_ , wounds already contaminated with coal particles and sand grains. Ache twisted his vision, created white spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Chirrut heard a loud grunt and noises of someone pushing through the crowd of acolytes gathered around him. He only realized if any teacher saw him now, he’s neck-deep in trouble. He turned his head to see Baze, one of students he hadn’t seen taking part of jumping play. No wonder, Baze was always so quiet and stiff, he’d probably watched over younglings rather than play with peers.

Baze leant above Chirrut; he was even bigger than Egru though he was only a year older than Chirrut.

‘You utter idiot’ he hissed with low, vibrating baritone. Chirrut envied him that voice; he himself screeched terribly, his voice’s mutation still incomplete. Without any hint of hesitation Baze put his arms under Chirrut’s knees and shoulders and lifted him as he weighted no more than newborn.

‘Clean the coals and go to sleeping quarters before any teacher see you’ Baze growled. It was really impressive, how older acolytes obediently listen to him.

Chirrut barely registered he’s being taken indoor, his head swimming in the sea of pain.

‘Where do you take me?’ he made an attempt to ask, grimacing at once.

‘The place you need now’ the other boy replied sullenly.

Baze carried him to the common infirmary chamber. It was just a room full of medical supplies to be used by any Guardian, passed or learning, to treat themselves if hurt during spars. The room was open for all the time; since their first day in the Temple acolytes were taught to respect space and items shared with other Guardians and use the supplies only when really needed, from the infirmary included.

Fortunately it was currently empty but the two of them. Baze carefully lowered Chirrut on low bench by the far wall and left him to turn on the light and gather necessary supplies. In dim light, Chirrut risked taking a glance at his feet and winced at once. Soles were covered in blisters filled with fluid, and the rest of skin of feet and ankles angry red.

‘This time you really screwed up, Îmwe’ Baze stated dryly. He kneeled in front of his colleague and put collected items around him on the floor – bowl of cold water, clean cloths, bandages and small bacta pads.

Big hands gently grabbed Chirrut’s left ankle and pulled at it until outer side of ankle rested on his thigh. Baze took a rag and soaked in water before he slowly ran the material along burnt flesh. Chirrut bit his lip not to scream, yet a whimper left his lips.

‘You proved nothing with this’ Baze went on. ‘One day, very soon, you’re going to kill yourself.’

‘The Force will protect me’ Chirrut spat the answer and clenched his teeth again, trying to swallow the pain but it only returned with bile.

‘If you throw yourself at blaster fire nothing will protect you’ Baze actually smirked, as if this vision amused him. ‘The Force is not a magic armor and you now it well.’

Chirrut huffed angrily and leant back against the wall. Baze cleaned the spaces between his toes thoroughly and proceeded to drying the skin with new cloth.

‘You don’t like me. So why do you do this?’ Chirrut asked half-mindedly.

‘Because we are brothers. You and I, we’re bonded by the order we serve, and I’m responsible for your life and health, despite you like it or not’ Baze replied calmly. He didn’t lift his head, his stare trained on the task – applying the pad and bandaging the foot.

Chirrut didn’t found words to retort. The pain slowly dulled to blunt tingling registered somewhere in the back of his head as Baze continued the treatment with the other foot. He also cleaned scraped knees and palms Chirrut had hurt while landing. When Baze announced he’d finished, Chirrut experimentally laid feet on the floor to discover he’s not able to shift his weight on them and make even a single step.

‘Don’t worry, for now I’ll carry you to your bedchamber’ Baze winked at him, seeing his struggles. Chirrut groaned in answer.

Baze disposed of the things from the floor and then hoisted Chirrut to lay him on his shoulder, backside pointed in the air. Chirrut yelped helplessly.

‘Maybe this will learn you to think twice before you do stupid things next’ Baze actually laughed cheerfully and patted the back of Chirrut’s thighs. ‘Now, shall we go?’

Chirrut confirmed with heavy sigh.


End file.
